Seule
by Eowyn89
Summary: Elle était seule et aurait tout donné pour mourir, mais il a tout changé. Il lui a offert une raison de vivre: lui... One-shot DracoHermione


Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'écrire ce one-shot mais je l'aime assez. J'espère que vous aimerez aussi.  
Kiss Kiss,  
Eowyn  
  
----------*-------*-----------  
  
"I stand upon some dreadful brink, and it is utterly dark in the abyss before my feet, but whether there is any light behind me I cannot tell. For I cannot turn yet. I wait for some stroke of doom."  
  
-Eowyn-  
  
----------*-------*-----------  
  
Elle se pencha contre le corps inerte et encore chaud de son amant, ignorant la guerre et les cris qui lui parvenait autour d'elle. C'était la bataille finale. La fin de tout ou un nouveau début. Le sort de l'humanité dépendait de cette bataille, mais lui ne verrait jamais la fin de l'histoire. Bonne ou mauvaise.  
  
***Début du Flash Back***  
  
C'était maintenant officiel, elle était seule. Contemplant l'immensité et la profondeur de cette nuit sombre, sans lune, elle pleurait en silence. Elle était assise les genoux repliés vers elle comme pour se protéger de la dure vérité, tentant ainsi de créer un bouclier contre cette réalité qui la poursuivait.  
  
Il régnait un froid glacial dans la tour d'Astronomie cette nuit là, mais son attention était tellement fixée sur le bout de papier officiel chiffonné dans sa main qu'elle en avait oublié le monde qui l'entourait. Elle se remémorait chaque phrase par coeur, pourtant elle ne l'avait lu qu'une seule et unique fois. Une fois de trop.  
  
-Chère Miss Granger, nous sommes dans le regret de vous annoncez le décès de vos parents : Mrs Evelyne et Mr Laurent Granger. Nous vous accordons nos plus sincères sympathies et vous prions de bien vouloir vous présenter au ministère le 3 décembre prochain pour les préparatifs du service funèbre. Mes vœux les plus sincères, Miranda Shelburne, récita-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.  
  
Sa voix se brisa et elle éclata en sanglot. Sa main toujours crispée sur la lettre se referma davantage, elle la tenait contre son coeur déchiré. Ses larmes coulaient comme des perles argentées le long de ses joues pâles pour venir s'écraser contre ses lèvres bleuies. Ses yeux chocolat d'ordinaire si chaleureux étaient vides, inexpressifs. Il leur manquait cette petite étincelle dorée qui les habitait d'habitude.  
  
Elle se recroquevilla encore plus sur elle-même. Cherchant à se créer un abri contre le monde extérieur. Elle pleura, elle pleura longtemps. Tentant vainement d'extraire la douleur de son corps à chaque larme versée. Tranquillement, elle se laissa sombrer dans les ténèbres de la nuit, s'abandonnant au sommeil.  
  
Elle ne dormit pas longtemps, ses rêves hantés par des cauchemars. Elle s'éveilla en sursaut mettant quelques secondes à réaliser où elle se trouvait. Alors la douleur la saisit, plus vive que quelques heures plus tôt.  
  
Elle aurait voulu en parler, mais à qui? Harry et Ron l'avaient abandonnée. Elle n'était pas assez bien pour eux. Trop studieuse et trop stricte. Elle les étouffait comme avait dit Ron. Elle ne savait pas être une VRAIE fille. Elle était seule au monde, seule avec sa douleur.  
  
Elle avait toujours eut un faible pour Harry. Il avait ces petites paillettes d'or dans son regard qu'elle adorait. Ses yeux étaient du même vert que les forêts de la campagne où elle avait grandi avant d'emménager dans la bruyante banlieue de Londres. Ron, lui, était comme un frère. Celui qu'on veut protéger parce qu'il fait parti de nous. Mais elle les avait perdu tout les deux. Elle avait perdu son amour et son frère.  
  
Elle se replia dans un des coins de la tour. N'ayant plus une seule larme à verser. Alors, seulement à ce moment là, elle prit conscience de la fraîcheur de la nuit. Elle se roula en boule dans sa cape. Désespérément malheureuse.  
  
Elle sentait son coeur se débattre dans sa poitrine. S'il avait pu parler, il aurait hurlé. Il aurait hurlé la perte de deux êtres chers. Mais son coeur ne pouvait pas parler, alors c'est elle qui hurla. Elle poussa un cri déchiré rempli de désespoir. Un cri fantastique venu du plus profond de ses entrailles, mais à la fois horrible pour tout le chagrin qu'il contenait.  
  
Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration. La douleur n'avait pas disparue. Elle lui paraissait même plu intense. Hurlé ne lui servait plus à rien. Elle voulait fuir. Fuir le monde réel, fuir la réalité, la douleur, la souffrance, l'espoir...  
  
Son regard affolé se posa sur la balustrade en face d'elle. Elle lui apparut comme une solution finale contre la douleur. C'était si facile et si accessible. Doucement, elle se releva et épousseta sa robe. Ses pas mal assurés la guidèrent jusqu'au petit balcon. Elle se pencha en avant, contemplant la beauté du vide absolu. À ses yeux, même les arbres, quinze étages plus bas, avaient disparus.  
  
Après tout, pourquoi pas? La mort ne pouvait pas être pire que la vie. Elle pourrait revoir ses parents. Elle oublierait la douleur que cause le fait de simplement exister. Oui, à cet instant, elle voulait mourir. Disparaître de la surface de la terre. De toute façon qui la pleurerait? À qui manquerait-elle?  
  
Tout se décida en une seconde. D'un geste souple et léger, elle passa un pied par-dessus la balustrade. Le second suivit sans problème. Elle resta assise sur le bord, les pieds ballotants. Savourant le délice de ses derniers instant sur terre.  
  
Elle allait se laisser tomber, mais elle fut projetée vers l'arrière. Son corps heurta durement le sol de la tour. Confuse, elle leva le regard et croisa des yeux gris hérissés de parcelles bleues. Le jeune homme la força à se relever. Ses cheveux blonds paraissaient blancs dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Ils retombaient sur son visage et une mèche masquait son oeil gauche. D'un geste violent, il la secoua.  
  
-Tu n'as pas le droit de te laisser mourir Hermione, rugit-il. Tu n'as pas le droit de baisser les bras comme ça, sans te battre. Ça serait trop facile d'abandonner maintenant.  
  
Elle le regarda avec colère. Une rage sourde coulait dans ses veines. De quel droit lui donnait-il des ordres?  
  
-Tu ne comprends pas va t'en. Laisse moi mourir, murmura-t-elle avec difficulté comme si elle luttait pour prononcer chaque mot.  
  
Elle remua les bras pour se dégager, mais rien à faire. Elle baissa le regard, mais il la retint par le menton.  
  
-Les temps sont sombres, je le sais, mais le pire est à venir. Si tu abandonnes maintenant, c'est que tu ne méritais pas de vivre. Pense à tout ces gens qui ont besoin de toi. Pense à ceux qui sont mort dans d'atroce souffrance pour t'épargner. Vit pour eux. Bats toi en leur mémoire.  
  
Elle se dégagea d'un geste sec et froid avant de se détourner pou éviter le regard du jeune homme. Il avait raison. Elle était lâche et stupide.  
  
-Je ne manquerai à personne de toute façon. Tout le monde se fiche de la si intelligente Hermione-sait-tout-Granger, le rat de bibliothèque.  
  
Elle s'appuya contre la balustrade et contempla à nouveau le vide.  
  
-Non, rétorqua-t-il, pas moi.  
  
Il attrapa son bras et la fit pivoter. Brutalement, il posa ses lèvres froides contre les siennes. Il l'embrassa d'un baiser farouche et passionné. Elle s'abandonna au baiser et se surprit même à y répondre.  
  
-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il contre les lèvres glacées de la jeune fille.  
  
Elle se figea. Son coeur battait la chamade. Il lui avait ouvert un horizon qu'elle n'avait jamais considéré. C'était là la possibilité d'une nouvelle vie. Sans réfléchir, elle embrassa à son tour.  
  
-Draco, murmura-t-elle, soit ma raison de vivre. Promets moi d'être toujours là.  
  
Elle planta son regard dans les yeux gris acier du jeune homme.  
  
-Je te le promets, répondit-il.  
  
Comme pour sceller le pacte, il l'embrassa à nouveau. Les paillettes d'or étaient revenues. Il y avait une ardeur nouvelle dans ses yeux chocolat comme si on y avait mis le feu. C'était le début d'une période sombre, certes, mais pas d'une vie seule.  
  
***Fin du Flash Back***  
  
Elle embrassa ses lèvres une toute dernière fois. La rage se répandait dans ses veines comme du poison. D'un bond, elle fut debout.  
  
-Lucius! hurla-t-elle.  
  
L'homme qui achevait une victime plus loin se tourna vers elle et retira d'un coup sec sa cagoule.  
  
-Tiens tiens, Miss Granger ou devrais-je dire Mrs Malfoy. Vous venez venger mon fils? Comme c'est mignon.  
  
Sans pitié, elle lui lança le sortilège de la mort. Observant, avec une satisfaction complète, son corps s'écraser sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Elle s'écroula à genoux sur l'herbe mouillée. Levant les yeux vers le ciel, elle sourit. Maintenant, elle pouvait partir en paix. Elle s'allongea sur le sol et avec une dernière pensée pour Draco, elle se laissa mourir. 


End file.
